In The View of the Holy See
by Ar3mRising
Summary: A quick one shot, featuring my FFXIV character, Kina Tsuki'a SPOILERS for the Heavensward expansion


Kina trudged up a snow covered hill, shivering and doing her best to stay warm.

She loved Ishgard, she really did. The people, the sights, the sounds..."The wildlife," she thought as she heard the far off roar of a dragon echo through the ancient ruins surrounding her. No, it wasn't the land, It was the cold Kina hated; the climate that always made her ear tips freeze.

She caught a glimpse of her destination as she reached the crest of the hill and quickened her pace, passing the standing stones on her way to the edge of the cliff edge. Before she knew it, Kina stood before the humble gravestone.

In the distance, the Holy See glistened in the sun. the ancient city a sight to behold. The wind had blown the broken Fortemps shield over, hiding the proud red sigil from view. Kina bent down and gently placed the shield in it's original position; leaning against the grave stone, catching the light from the rising sun. Kina shivered again; her combat attire was not suited for the frigid air of the Coerthian Highlands.

"Never was a problem for you was it?" she spoke out loud, "You were used to it."

Kina rummaged through her satchel until she found what she was looking for; a red rose with a black ribbon tied to the stem and a bottle of Ishgardian vintage wine. She stepped forward and placed the rose in front of the grave. The wind ruffled the blossom some, but the flower remained otherwise still.

"I said I would come visit, didn't I?" Kina asked softly as she uncorked the wine bottle, "Seemed like a good time."

The cork came free of the bottle neck with a satisfying pop and Kina's tail twitched slightly in anticipation.

"The vendor said this bottle's vintage dated to sometime before the calamity." she snorted, "it was expensive enough"

Despite the heavy blanket of snow on the clifftop, Kina sat gracefully on the ground with her legs drawn up under her and lifted the wine bottle in a toast,

"To Haurchefant, The bravest knight in Ishgard." she drained half the bottle in one swig and scrubbed her hand roughly across her face, attributing the tears in her eyes to the burn of the alcohol.

"Warrior of light..." she mumbled sadly, "couldn't even save him..."

She slowly upended the bottle until the remaining wine poured out in a graceful stream to stain the virgin snow a deep crimson. Her gaze wandered over to the soaring gold and silver spires of the Holy See soaring into the morning sky.

"We did it" she whispered, "The war between man and dragon is finished." Kina smiled to herself, "They've started calling it the Dragonsong War, I like that"

Her violet eyes welled up with tears and she struggled to smile, "A smile better befits a hero" she repeated his last words. "I've been trying to smile more, but it's hard...it's so hard."

She slid her legs out from under her and hugged her knees, "Not much to smile about these days." Kina mumbled. Finally letting the tears drip down her cheeks, she buried her face in her knees.

"I shouldn't even be here," she choked out, "What good am I if I can't save those closest to me?!" a flash of light came from beside her and she turned to see Midgarsomr hovering next to hurt.

"Why do you weep?" the small dragon asked.

Kina turned away from the dragon, "I didn't summon you. Go away."

Midgardsomr blew out a stream of blue flames in irritation. "Do not command me so lightly cat, I am the King of dragons and I do what I wish."

Kina continued trying to ignore the dragon, "I'm in no mood to talk." she growled.

"Really? you were quite talkative a minute ago. I should inform you, the dead have no ears for the words of the living."

Kina's head snapped to look at the dragon. "How dare you!" she cried, "you have know idea what I'm going through right now!"

Midgarsormr shook his head, "No, I don't believe I do. This man's life, to me, was as a dancing flame. A flickering shadow. but for you..." he trailed off. "He meant a great deal to you, didn't he."

Kina sniffled and nodded. Midgardsomr sighed, "Dry your tears, it is unseemly for Hydaelyn's champion to be weeping like a child."

Kina nodded and wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

"What happens now?" she asked. The question had been more to herself than the dragon, but Midgardsomr decided to answer anyway. "You fight. You fight for the memory of the one you have lost. You strive to save others, despite failing to save him. And above all else, you live. Live for him, live for your friends and never stop moving forward."

Kina hadn't expected such words from the dragon. but they meant a lot none the less.

"Thank you." she murmured as she stood, brushing snow from her rapier's sheath, "Let's get going." She cast one more glance at the gravestone, "I'll come back and visit, I promise."

With that, the warrior of light strode back through the snow and ice, leaving the gravestone behind in the snow and tranquility


End file.
